quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Quake Wikia
This place is quite dead. I'm trying to adopt it, so anyone who is willing help is more than welcome. Shaleblade 14:41, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Pages I think you guys should worry more about the content of the wiki rather than the look of it for the time being. I mean, Enemy Territory: Quake Wars doesn't have a page! The pages that do exist are fine except for a missing picture hero or there, but yeah. Other than that, everything is fine for the time being. Awsgames 01:18, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Even though I only play ET:QW, ill do what i can to help. i dont like having to see a wiki die. 16:57, January 28, 2011 (UTC) RE:Pages As Shaleblade said, QuakeWiki has been very dead for a long time now and it will take some cosmetic effort to bring it up to speed with out Wikias. Regarding the missing pages and images, that falls under my Quality Assurance role as Admin and again, this will take time. But at the moment, no one has permission to make new pages so once Shaleblade sorts that out, I'll be bringing alot more pages to this site. Raadec 07:40, April 4, 2010 (UTC) p.s One of my key points is the knowellege of Quake, but my interest in the series stops at Quake III so the pages for Quake 4 and up wont see much action from my part. It seems you do show interest in Quake Wars, so maybe you could help update the pages related to that. Thanks. Re: Re: Pages Coincidentally, my main interest drops off after 3 also. I really don't know anything about Quake Wars which is why I was so uptight about it not being on here. Since this is a Quake wiki, it should be the main source of information on all things Quake. I'm really new to the Quake series so that's why I was looking for information on the games and was really surprised to see that Quake Wars isn't even on the wiki. I'm guessing you guys don't want just a straight out copy-and-paste from Wikipedia so I really can't do anything for the wiki other than fixing some minor spelling & grammar errors. Anyways, what I'm really trying to say is that for people like me looking to learn more about Quake and it's universe if they don't see anything pertaining to one of the games on the wiki might not even know it exists so they could be missing out on some valuable knowledge about one of the games in the series. Awsgames 23:09, April 4, 2010 (UTC) For my opinion I sort of think instead of making so many seperate wikis based on id software games, I think it'd probably make more sence to just make an "id software wiki", whereas we can list all the games and everything related to it. That way, we won't have so many id software-related wikis that wind up dead. What do you guys think? Wattamack4 18:09, April 21, 2010 (UTC)Alex :As far as I know thiers only two Id based wikis, Doom and Quake. Each have nothing too do with each other, so why combine them asd you were somewhat suggesting? Mr. Clonehunter(Report your W.M.D.) 16:24, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::It's sort of like the Muppet wiki, where they list everything related to the Muppets so we don't have wikis like "Sesame Street Wiki", "The Muppet Show wiki", "Ed Sullivan Wiki" etc, so what I mean is we could make an "id software wiki", where we basicly have everything related to id software (games, people, years, etc). Wattamack4 18:16, April 22, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::While it would make sense to have a central id software wiki, combing two separate "universes" tends to be rather....complicated. For example, take a look at the EVA Database. While I'm not saying it's a bad idea, I would not suggest attempting such a merge. Auguststorm1945 19:38, April 27, 2010 (UTC) You guys Combining the two Wikias is an idea, but I do think having them seperate is far better. I can honestly not see whats wrong with people coming here for Quake info and going over here for Doom info. Putting them it all into one wiki would just make a mess. It is a good thought though and its good your thinking about how to improve Quake and Doom wikia. Raadec 19:16, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Like I said before, it was mostly because I'd pretty much thought the reason this site is practically dead is because there's barely any info on here, and even the Doom wiki has more wikis. Still, I guess I do see your point. But I don't think it'd be much of a mess as long as we have everything in the right categories and what not. Wattamack4 19:53, April 22, 2010 (UTC)Alex :Oh, and by the way, I know as of now we're not allowed to make any new articles, but is uploading images ok? I tried getting an image in for Shub-Niggurath but didn't work. Wattamack4 19:55, April 22, 2010 (UTC)Alex Creating Pages That issue has been sorted out now, you can now make new articles and upload images. I sorted it out a few days ago in case you hadn't realised yet. Regarding this dead wiki, your right, I've come here a bit over the past year and its had hardly any decent information. But that was then, this is now, QuakeWiki is going through a rebirth and many articles have been improved and now that new articles can be created, QuakeWiki can be improved and become a useful Wikia and help everyone. Raadec 19:47, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Templates and Sidebar Hey just finished the templates and sidebar now wondering if there is anything else that needs sorting (apart from info leave that to Raadec Quake 3 I know about but when it comes to the others i'm clueless) Thanks TeriffiedToxic The Wiki is alive, ALIVE 12:08, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Editing I might be missing something somewhere, but I signed up because I am quite the Grammar Nazi and would like to help improve some of the pages, which I've found to have quite a large number of grammar and spelling errors, yet when I try to edit them, it tells me they are loecked. Help, perhaps? Halororor 16:45, December 13, 2010 (UTC) The Quake 1 Button On the title page the Quake 1 button leads to a portal that appears almost useless compared to the main article on Quake 1. All the others lead to their pages but Q1. How do you think on changing it? I am also asking an admin to change it, as I don't have permission. Deathstalker666 02:09, April 14, 2011 (UTC)Deathstalker666 RE.The Quake 1 Button Thank you for reminding me. I was going to do something about it when it was made but never got round to it. I agree it is useless. Something will be done in good time. Raadec 07:44, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Zombie (Q1) Is the page locked for a reason? I had been wanting to add the death message when you get killed by a zombie. Oh, and sorry about posting it here, it's just that I don't know if anyone even goes onto the Q1 pages much anymore besides a few at random timesDeathstalker666 05:15, May 1, 2011 (UTC) New guy, new suggestion I feel like an intruder here but I wanna help out with a little feature suggestion. We could have a list somewhere over what needs adding on what article (perhaps front page?), just a suggestion feel free to tell me to shut up and go away if you think it's stupid. Trolls Sappin' Mah Wiki 09:52, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Well we do have a category for pages that need work done on them. But it's not really used that, nor are the marked pages looked out and sorted out one by one. Your suggestion to have something on the main page will help let everyone see what pages are really in need of work and allow those who want to help to do something helpful. Also, no one is an intruder on a wikia. You can do anything you want on QuakeWiki (as long as it’s to do with Quake and has a good reason). I will look into making something of your suggestion. --Raadec 10:40, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Use for the forums When you go onto Quake wikia, the first thing you see to the right is DPL Forum: Too Few Categories. Perhaps we could write our news there, so as to keep a history for those interested. Yes, I understand you can look back via the history tool, but this is easier and safer. We also would not be limited by a few lines of text, and could explain our news in greater detail. Instead of having News take up half the title page, it could be contained within the forums. What do you all think of this proposal? Deathstalker666 17:42, July 13, 2011 (UTC) You mean a link to a seperate page? Sounds good, we'll have the most recent new segment on the mainpage and the rest on anouther page. It shall be done. --Raadec 17:50, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Quake 5 storyline is being continued :D The Quake 5 page which was stopped to be edited long ago is now being edited on 1ntegra.net. I ripped off the last edit and pasted it on a seperate page on 1ntegra.net. And now i'm editing it on the page so that the fun that was brought to the writers/editors while writing the badass storyline of Quake 5 which has not been made, the storyline is more like wishlist of the storyline that the Quake fans want. So the daily editors over there were Me, Shaynomer, Raadec and Deathstalker. I don't think Raadec and Deathstalker were really editing it, only me and Shaynomer, but they were spectating and telling us how we wrote, we made a few mistakes, but some parts were their favourite :D So just keep your minds on that page, and give us feedback :D We're waiting for them! And here's the link http://www.1ntegra.net/quake-5/ Leosid (talk) 14:04, May 20, 2014 (UTC)LeosidLeosid (talk) 14:04, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Quake Maps! 18:31, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Hey anybody hear about quake injector? Its a quake map downloader you can download maps with a single click, It is for quake 1 only and you need java Download . Also not missing Quake 2 There are some single player levels Link Also you can find some cool stuff in these ftps such as a Doom TC For Quake 2, And for Quake III you can download maps from lvl world just search Quake 3 lvls in Google, I don't know about Quake 4 i think Google will help